


That Would be Perfect

by whatisreggieshortfor



Series: Valentine’s Day 2021 [5]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Luke was too busy writing to plan his date with Reggie, but his boyfriend has him covered.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Julie Molina, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Valentine’s Day 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154675
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	That Would be Perfect

_ ‘That would be perfect.’ _

  
Luke wished he could say he had a plan for February fourteenth. It was his first Valentine’s Day with Reggie, and he kept planning to do something special, but every time he tried new lyrics drifted through his minds and he ended spending all his time writing instead. Alex was already with Willie, and Julie was with Flynn, so he couldn’t call them for help. He needed to think. Unfortunately, his thinking was interrupted by a knock on the door. When he opened it, Nick, their friend and neighbor, was standing there with a grin, “Hey, Luke, I’m supposed to give you this.” He held out a slip of paper, and disappeared into his apartment as soon as Luke took it. Curious, he opened it.

_ ‘Hey honey! It’s time to find me! Go to our special place.’ _

Luke grinned, shaking his head. Of course his boyfriend would have a surprise for him after he told him he was planning the day. He grabbed his sleeveless hoodie and keys, shoving his feet into his shoes and running out the door. He drove to the beach, not too far from Reggie’s parents’s house, where they used to hide away from the world and enjoy a comfortable silence or go for a swim. A girl he didn’t know immediately ran up to him. “Hi! Are you Luke? You look like the photo.”

“Uh, yeah, _Sunset Curve_.” He said, thinking maybe she meant a band poster.

“No, the photo the other boy showed me.” She held out a piece of paper, “I’m supposed to give you this.” She grinned before disappearing as he immediately opened the paper.

_ ‘Hey love! You’re doing good if you made it to the beach. But we have more special things to see. Go to the biggest night of our lives!’ _

Luke grinned as he hopped back into his car, heading for The Orpheum. The show that let their band take off, just like they thought it would. When he got there, he looked around but no one seemed to be on the look out for him. He was thinking he might’ve gone to the wrong place when a voice called out, “Luke!” He turned to see Alex and Willie a few feet away, Willie ran up with a grin, “Right in time, man. Here you go.” He held out another slip of paper.

Luke took it with a smile, “Thanks, but aren’t you guys supposed to be on your own date right now?”

Alex waved him off, “Plenty of time. Reggie was thorough in his planning, it was _bizarre_ to see. Don’t let us keep you.” He winked, heading away with his boyfriend.

_ ‘Darling, just a little further to go. I need you to go where our lives together changed forever.’ _

Luke huffed a laugh, wide grin on his face as he drove to the studio, where Reggie had first kissed him and admitted to a crush Luke had been oblivious to. Julie was already waiting outside with a rose and held it out in a dramatic pose when he walked up. “Sir Luke, this is for you.”

“Why thank you, my lady.” Luke laughed, “No note?”

“No, it’s right here.” Flynn appeared with a smile, holding out the paper before the two girls disappeared.

_ ‘My sweetheart, my only, please follow me one more time. I’ll be waiting for you at the place we met.’ _

That one was the oldest memory, but still felt as fresh in Luke’s mind like it happened yesterday. He drove to the playground at their old elementary school, where he and Reggie met when he moved there at the start of second grade. He could see someone sitting in the soccer field, a blanket spread out around them. Reggie beamed as he approached, “Perfect timing, darling.”

“What are you doing, Reg?” Luke grinned, getting down on the blanket next to him.

“I knew you didn’t have time to plan, so when you didn’t need me to write, I was planning this.” Luke felt a wave of guilt and Reggie smiled fondly, “Don’t feel bad, Luke. You know I love that about you. Music is part of who we are.”

“I was gonna plan something really special for you.” Luke grumbled.

“Next year, then, baby. For now, I made dinner.” He pulled a basket out from behind him, pulling out containers of food. “But before we eat, there’s something I wanna give you.” Reggie reached into the bottom, pulling out a ring box.

“Reg- is that-“

Reggie cleared his throat, “It might be too soon for you, but it’s not for me. I know you’re the one for me. I’ve known it for years. So, if you don’t feel that way yet, it’s okay. Luke, will you marry me?” He opened the box, revealing a simple band with the words _‘My Rock Star’_ engraved on the surface.

“Oh, baby, yes! Of course!”

“R-really?”

“Absolutely, Reg! Let’s go right now!” Luke hopped up, trying to pull Reggie to his feet.

“Luke,” he laughed, “How about for tonight we eat, and then if you want to do it tomorrow, we’ll call our friends up and make it happen.” Luke pressed a kiss to his fiancé’s lips.

“That would be perfect.”


End file.
